Heros
by Yayap007
Summary: The battle for Earth has finally come underway, a Warrior wanting to regain his families honor and a Soilder who is fighting for his home. Both these heros meet and fight on the city of New Moamboza and soon the world...1 city 2 heros...who will win?
1. Prologue

Hey! Im baaaaaaaaack P ………………………………...

Halo Story - Prologue Earth 2552, some how, some way the worst has happened…the Covenant have found Earth…but not at the cost of one of the Holy Rings: Halo. The story begins on High Charity, with the branding of Orna' Falsumee. In the crowd hiding in the shadows of the enormous pillars is his younger brother Doha' Falsumee. As Tarturous, the Chieftain of the ape-like race known as the Brutes, branded his brother with the most shameful and disgracing symbol in all of the Covenant: "The Mark of Shame". As Orna gave a cry of agony as the hot metal seared his chest, Doha looked away and left…shame had come to his family name…with his brother now branded and shamed, it was up to him to return honor to the Falsumee name…and he knew just how to do it…Earth, the humans main home world was finally found. If he was able to lead the Covenant fleet to victory over the humans, maybe, just maybe, he could bring back honor to his families name. As he walked to his own quarters deep within High Charity, he smiled…not only would he lead his fleet to victory, bring back honor to his family name and hopefully bring honor to his brother…he would get to kill many hapless humans as he was doing so. At this moment, Doha was eager, not only to fulfill the Prophets and his own wishes, but to feel the sensation of ending the lives of the very humans who shamed his family.  
The CPO Roth Aver was sound asleep in his warthog. The cities main threat had jumped into slip-space around 2 ½ hours ago. So Roth was taking this opportunity to get some much needed rest. Like most of the Helljumpers, they were the first to go to the front lines of combat with the alien basterds. His group was fairly large, containing 35 Helljumpers, 5 warthogs, 3 Guais hogs, a Scorpion tank and a lot of weapons which were loaded into the back of 1 of the warthogs. The war for the city had been up and down. The marines lost some battles and they won some battles, but ultimately won because of a home-field advantage and the fact that the Covenant were on a mission to eradicate the human race made the Helljumpers even more brutal in battle. Roth alone must have gotten 23-30 kills in a hour. Plus due to the Scarab being destroyed, the Covenant only had Tanks, Banshees and ghosts at there vehicles. Yup…the human race looked like it was ganna endure this lil invasion…it looked like it would… Doha 'Falsumee walked calmly down the ramp that led to the Hierarchs room. His brother Orna was now the Arbitor and, as his sources tell him, he went on a mission to punish a real Heretic who was creating lies about the Hierarchs. Saying that they are liars…they were the heretics not his brother…but still, Orna would do his job and obey the Hierarchs wishes. Now it was his turn to get a mission. Though his families history with the Covenant was astounding, and his ancestors long stood before the Hierarchs, this will be his first time that the Hierarchs would ever allow Doha to be in there presence. Two well armored elites stood outside a large door, plasma halberds in there hands.  
Elite guard - "Halt!" Doha froze in his place. The guard held out a small black hollow box…the DNA sampler…Doha hated them. Elite guard - "We need a DNA sample from u to know who you really are." Doha cringed…but held out his palm. The guard put the small box over Doha's hand. A green light scanned his hand and then Doha felt a sharp pain as a needle made for extracting DNA inserted itself into his hand…the pain was agonizing and the little needle prodded and poked at his hand. 15 seconds later, the needle withdrew with his DNA. The scanner show the name of the office who's DNA it extracted: Doha 'Falsumee. The elite nodded and allowed Doha to pass. Doha's mind was racing: What will the Hierarchs want me to do? Will I be able to carry out my plans? Doha cleared his mind and entered the room… 

………………………………...

Visit for more stories P 


	2. The Battle Begins

Hey! Im baaaaaaaaack P ………………………………...

Halo Story - Prologue Earth 2552, some how, some way the worst has happened…the Covenant have found Earth…but not at the cost of one of the Holy Rings: Halo. The story begins on High Charity, with the branding of Orna' Falsumee. In the crowd hiding in the shadows of the enormous pillars is his younger brother Doha' Falsumee. As Tarturous, the Chieftain of the ape-like race known as the Brutes, branded his brother with the most shameful and disgracing symbol in all of the Covenant: "The Mark of Shame". As Orna gave a cry of agony as the hot metal seared his chest, Doha looked away and left…shame had come to his family name…with his brother now branded and shamed, it was up to him to return honor to the Falsumee name…and he knew just how to do it…Earth, the humans main home world was finally found. If he was able to lead the Covenant fleet to victory over the humans, maybe, just maybe, he could bring back honor to his families name. As he walked to his own quarters deep within High Charity, he smiled…not only would he lead his fleet to victory, bring back honor to his family name and hopefully bring honor to his brother…he would get to kill many hapless humans as he was doing so. At this moment, Doha was eager, not only to fulfill the Prophets and his own wishes, but to feel the sensation of ending the lives of the very humans who shamed his family.  
The CPO Roth Aver was sound asleep in his warthog. The cities main threat had jumped into slip-space around 2 ½ hours ago. So Roth was taking this opportunity to get some much needed rest. Like most of the Helljumpers, they were the first to go to the front lines of combat with the alien basterds. His group was fairly large, containing 35 Helljumpers, 5 warthogs, 3 Guais hogs, a Scorpion tank and a lot of weapons which were loaded into the back of 1 of the warthogs. The war for the city had been up and down. The marines lost some battles and they won some battles, but ultimately won because of a home-field advantage and the fact that the Covenant were on a mission to eradicate the human race made the Helljumpers even more brutal in battle. Roth alone must have gotten 23-30 kills in a hour. Plus due to the Scarab being destroyed, the Covenant only had Tanks, Banshees and ghosts at there vehicles. Yup…the human race looked like it was ganna endure this lil invasion…it looked like it would… Doha 'Falsumee walked calmly down the ramp that led to the Hierarchs room. His brother Orna was now the Arbitor and, as his sources tell him, he went on a mission to punish a real Heretic who was creating lies about the Hierarchs. Saying that they are liars…they were the heretics not his brother…but still, Orna would do his job and obey the Hierarchs wishes. Now it was his turn to get a mission. Though his families history with the Covenant was astounding, and his ancestors long stood before the Hierarchs, this will be his first time that the Hierarchs would ever allow Doha to be in there presence. Two well armored elites stood outside a large door, plasma halberds in there hands.  
Elite guard - "Halt!" Doha froze in his place. The guard held out a small black hollow box…the DNA sampler…Doha hated them. Elite guard - "We need a DNA sample from u to know who you really are." Doha cringed…but held out his palm. The guard put the small box over Doha's hand. A green light scanned his hand and then Doha felt a sharp pain as a needle made for extracting DNA inserted itself into his hand…the pain was agonizing and the little needle prodded and poked at his hand. 15 seconds later, the needle withdrew with his DNA. The scanner show the name of the office who's DNA it extracted: Doha 'Falsumee. The elite nodded and allowed Doha to pass. Doha's mind was racing: What will the Hierarchs want me to do? Will I be able to carry out my plans? Doha cleared his mind and entered the room… 

………………………………...

Visit for more stories P 


	3. Day on the battlefeild

Hey! Im baaaaaaaaack P ………………………………...

Halo Story - Prologue Earth 2552, some how, some way the worst has happened…the Covenant have found Earth…but not at the cost of one of the Holy Rings: Halo. The story begins on High Charity, with the branding of Orna' Falsumee. In the crowd hiding in the shadows of the enormous pillars is his younger brother Doha' Falsumee. As Tarturous, the Chieftain of the ape-like race known as the Brutes, branded his brother with the most shameful and disgracing symbol in all of the Covenant: "The Mark of Shame". As Orna gave a cry of agony as the hot metal seared his chest, Doha looked away and left…shame had come to his family name…with his brother now branded and shamed, it was up to him to return honor to the Falsumee name…and he knew just how to do it…Earth, the humans main home world was finally found. If he was able to lead the Covenant fleet to victory over the humans, maybe, just maybe, he could bring back honor to his families name. As he walked to his own quarters deep within High Charity, he smiled…not only would he lead his fleet to victory, bring back honor to his family name and hopefully bring honor to his brother…he would get to kill many hapless humans as he was doing so. At this moment, Doha was eager, not only to fulfill the Prophets and his own wishes, but to feel the sensation of ending the lives of the very humans who shamed his family.  
The CPO Roth Aver was sound asleep in his warthog. The cities main threat had jumped into slip-space around 2 ½ hours ago. So Roth was taking this opportunity to get some much needed rest. Like most of the Helljumpers, they were the first to go to the front lines of combat with the alien basterds. His group was fairly large, containing 35 Helljumpers, 5 warthogs, 3 Guais hogs, a Scorpion tank and a lot of weapons which were loaded into the back of 1 of the warthogs. The war for the city had been up and down. The marines lost some battles and they won some battles, but ultimately won because of a home-field advantage and the fact that the Covenant were on a mission to eradicate the human race made the Helljumpers even more brutal in battle. Roth alone must have gotten 23-30 kills in a hour. Plus due to the Scarab being destroyed, the Covenant only had Tanks, Banshees and ghosts at there vehicles. Yup…the human race looked like it was ganna endure this lil invasion…it looked like it would… Doha 'Falsumee walked calmly down the ramp that led to the Hierarchs room. His brother Orna was now the Arbitor and, as his sources tell him, he went on a mission to punish a real Heretic who was creating lies about the Hierarchs. Saying that they are liars…they were the heretics not his brother…but still, Orna would do his job and obey the Hierarchs wishes. Now it was his turn to get a mission. Though his families history with the Covenant was astounding, and his ancestors long stood before the Hierarchs, this will be his first time that the Hierarchs would ever allow Doha to be in there presence. Two well armored elites stood outside a large door, plasma halberds in there hands.  
Elite guard - "Halt!" Doha froze in his place. The guard held out a small black hollow box…the DNA sampler…Doha hated them. Elite guard - "We need a DNA sample from u to know who you really are." Doha cringed…but held out his palm. The guard put the small box over Doha's hand. A green light scanned his hand and then Doha felt a sharp pain as a needle made for extracting DNA inserted itself into his hand…the pain was agonizing and the little needle prodded and poked at his hand. 15 seconds later, the needle withdrew with his DNA. The scanner show the name of the office who's DNA it extracted: Doha 'Falsumee. The elite nodded and allowed Doha to pass. Doha's mind was racing: What will the Hierarchs want me to do? Will I be able to carry out my plans? Doha cleared his mind and entered the room… 

………………………………...

Visit for more stories P 


	4. Alone

Hey! Im baaaaaaaaack P ………………………………...

Halo Story - Prologue Earth 2552, some how, some way the worst has happened…the Covenant have found Earth…but not at the cost of one of the Holy Rings: Halo. The story begins on High Charity, with the branding of Orna' Falsumee. In the crowd hiding in the shadows of the enormous pillars is his younger brother Doha' Falsumee. As Tarturous, the Chieftain of the ape-like race known as the Brutes, branded his brother with the most shameful and disgracing symbol in all of the Covenant: "The Mark of Shame". As Orna gave a cry of agony as the hot metal seared his chest, Doha looked away and left…shame had come to his family name…with his brother now branded and shamed, it was up to him to return honor to the Falsumee name…and he knew just how to do it…Earth, the humans main home world was finally found. If he was able to lead the Covenant fleet to victory over the humans, maybe, just maybe, he could bring back honor to his families name. As he walked to his own quarters deep within High Charity, he smiled…not only would he lead his fleet to victory, bring back honor to his family name and hopefully bring honor to his brother…he would get to kill many hapless humans as he was doing so. At this moment, Doha was eager, not only to fulfill the Prophets and his own wishes, but to feel the sensation of ending the lives of the very humans who shamed his family.  
The CPO Roth Aver was sound asleep in his warthog. The cities main threat had jumped into slip-space around 2 ½ hours ago. So Roth was taking this opportunity to get some much needed rest. Like most of the Helljumpers, they were the first to go to the front lines of combat with the alien basterds. His group was fairly large, containing 35 Helljumpers, 5 warthogs, 3 Guais hogs, a Scorpion tank and a lot of weapons which were loaded into the back of 1 of the warthogs. The war for the city had been up and down. The marines lost some battles and they won some battles, but ultimately won because of a home-field advantage and the fact that the Covenant were on a mission to eradicate the human race made the Helljumpers even more brutal in battle. Roth alone must have gotten 23-30 kills in a hour. Plus due to the Scarab being destroyed, the Covenant only had Tanks, Banshees and ghosts at there vehicles. Yup…the human race looked like it was ganna endure this lil invasion…it looked like it would… Doha 'Falsumee walked calmly down the ramp that led to the Hierarchs room. His brother Orna was now the Arbitor and, as his sources tell him, he went on a mission to punish a real Heretic who was creating lies about the Hierarchs. Saying that they are liars…they were the heretics not his brother…but still, Orna would do his job and obey the Hierarchs wishes. Now it was his turn to get a mission. Though his families history with the Covenant was astounding, and his ancestors long stood before the Hierarchs, this will be his first time that the Hierarchs would ever allow Doha to be in there presence. Two well armored elites stood outside a large door, plasma halberds in there hands.  
Elite guard - "Halt!" Doha froze in his place. The guard held out a small black hollow box…the DNA sampler…Doha hated them. Elite guard - "We need a DNA sample from u to know who you really are." Doha cringed…but held out his palm. The guard put the small box over Doha's hand. A green light scanned his hand and then Doha felt a sharp pain as a needle made for extracting DNA inserted itself into his hand…the pain was agonizing and the little needle prodded and poked at his hand. 15 seconds later, the needle withdrew with his DNA. The scanner show the name of the office who's DNA it extracted: Doha 'Falsumee. The elite nodded and allowed Doha to pass. Doha's mind was racing: What will the Hierarchs want me to do? Will I be able to carry out my plans? Doha cleared his mind and entered the room… 

………………………………...

Visit for more stories P 


End file.
